Indoor units of air conditioners require miniaturization of electrical equipment to lengthen the effective length of the heat exchanger. Reduction in the thickness of the inverter included in the electrical equipment is effective at achieving the miniaturization of the electrical equipment. The inverter generally includes a power device used for power conversion, and a smoothing capacitor.
Since an electrolytic capacitor is normally used as the smoothing capacitor, a technique for disposing the smoothing capacitor horizontally (disposing the smoothing capacitor so that the longitudinal direction of the smoothing capacitor is approximately parallel to the substrate on which the smoothing capacitor is to be mounted) has been proposed to reduce the thickness of the inverter (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-041068 below). On the other hand, some power devices are integrated into, for example, inverter power modules, and a technique for dissipating heat of such inverter power modules has been proposed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-336985 on heat dissipation).